dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Grand Minister
|Race = Angel |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Address = Zen-Oh's Palace |Occupation = High Priest |FamConnect = Zen-Oh (superior) Future Zen-Oh (superior) Zen-Oh's attendants (fellows) Future Zen-Oh's attendants (fellows) Vados (daughter) Whis (son) Cus (daughter)A post in Toyotaro's Instagram states Vados, Cus, Martinu and Marcarita are sisters, 2017 Marcarita (daughter) Martinu (daughter) Gods of Destruction (subjects) Supreme Kais (subjects) Kais (subjects) Angels (subjects) }} Great Priest (大神官, Daishinkan) is an angel in stewardship of Zen-Oh that resides at Zen-Oh's Palace. He is the father of Vados, Whis, Marcarita, Martinu, and Cus. Appearance The Great Priest is a short man with pale blue skin, purple eyes, and slicked back white hair. The Great Priest has a blue halo on the back of his head and wears a dark green outfit with an orange triangle on his shirt. On his belt is the kanji symbol for "Grand". Personality The Great Priest is calm and polite, however, most of his personality still remains quite enigmatic. He has an easygoing personality, and is not as stern as Zen-Oh's attendants. Similar to his children with their respective God of Destruction, the Great Priest apparently acts as the personal advisor and aid to Zen-Oh. To which, he knows how to talk to the childish supreme god, able to passively calm him down and make him listen to reason, he is usually the one who handles the most responsible part of Zen-Oh's authority, making him a royal vizier of sorts. He also finds Goku's casual attitude to Zen-Oh amusing, even laughing when he gave Zen-Oh his nickname. Also like his children, he takes most situations with a blissful indifference, as he plainly revealed the two Zen-Oh's intentions of erasing all losing universes. This indifferent attitude was shown again with the erasure of Universe 9, showing no concern for the trillions of deaths that took place. At the same time, he does believe in order and manners, as he sternly told Goku to settle down and keep quiet during the opening of the exhibition match between Universe 7 and Universe 9. He showed this side of him again as he caused an agitated Beerus (who was upset about the match between Basil and Buu) to calm down with a simple glare scaring the latter into silence. Still, he's shown to be flexible and even a bit informal as he didn't mind when Goku greeted him normally instead of getting on his knees like the gods did when he arrived at the Supreme Kai's Planet. Biography Dragon Ball Super "Future" Trunks Saga The Great Priest greets Goku, Shin, and Whis when they arrive at Zen-Oh's Palace after Goku was invited. He then escorts them to Zen-Oh. While Zen-Oh's attendants felt that Goku was disrespectful for being so casual with Zen-Oh, the Great Priest chuckled a bit at this. He then tells Whis that he has some interesting friends and would like to know more. Great Priest accompanies Whis, Shin, Goku and Future Zen-Oh to meet Present Zen-Oh. He asks his son if this was his idea, which Whis denies and says it was Goku's. Whis then asks his father to visit Universe 7 at any time. The Great Priest then replies he will at some point. Universe Survival Saga The Great Priest greeted Goku who visits Zen-Oh's Palace after using the button Zeno gave him, Great Priest takes Goku to Zeno and Future Zeno to ask about the Universal Tournament which Zen-Oh had forgotten. After both Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh agree to hold the Tournament, the Great Priest announces he will contact the Supreme Kais of each universe to announce the details of the Tournament. After leaving, Goku tells Beerus and Whis back on Beerus' Planet that they need to visit the Sacred World of the Kais as Great Priest will announce the details of the Tournament there. Moments after arriving in the Sacred World of the Kais the Great Priest appears using Portal Creation causing Beerus, Shin, Elder Kai and Kibito to bow in respect except Goku and Whis. The Great Priest reads Zen-Oh's message which states - "On the 3,135,500,603rd day of the King's Calendar, on the 157th hour, ten warriors selected from each universe shall participate in the Tournament of Power". Great Priest advises the group that the Tournament of Power will be held in the World of Void and knowing Zen-Oh is a friend of Goku the Great Priest tells him that each universe which loses the Tournament of Power will be erased by Zen-Oh immediately, much to the shock of Beerus, Shin and the others. But before this the Great Priest asks a favor to Goku that because Future Zen-Oh doesn't know what a Martial Arts Tournament is as he didn't witness the Universes 6 and 7 Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition, they will hold a Zen Exhibition Match between Universe 9 and Universe 7 with three warriors from each universe competing. The Great Priest asks Goku to bring three warriors to Zen-Oh's Palace within the hour. After Goku gathered three warriors from Universe 7, Shin takes them to Zen-Oh's Palace where they meet Team Universe 9. Both teams bow before the Great Priest as he announces that taking from Earth's tournaments he shall prepare a fighting stage and spectator seats which the Great Priest does by Magic Materialization. During the battle between Majin Buu and Basil, he glares at and berates Beerus for accusing Universe 9 of cheating. When Goku and Toppo battled and prepare to go all-out, the Great Priest ends their battle, telling the down casted Zen-Oh's that the fighters should save their full power for the actual tournament. Power The Great Priest is said to be one of the top 5 fighters of all the Universes. He's also without a doubt the most powerful Angel in the entire series. Whis himself, the most powerful fighter in Universe 7, admits that his power is nothing compared to the Great Priest. In the manga version of Dragon Ball Super, Whis adds that the Great Priest is the strongest warrior in the multiverse, thereby standing above the other top four fighters. His power and authority is so high that both Supreme Kais and Gods of Destruction immediately kneel before him in respect. He is capable of bringing out the fear in Gods of Destruction, as shown when he caused Beerus to shrink back in fear and when he requested Iwne, Arack and Liquiir (three Gods of Destruction) to rebuild parts of the arena for the Tournament of Power after they severely damaged it, implying that they probably would've been punished, or even erased, if they had dared defy the authority of the Great Priest. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Portal Creation' - The ability to create portals to warp from another realm to a different realm. *'Magic Materialization' - For the exhibition match of the Tournament of Power, the Great Priest was able to produce large fighting rings constructed from Kachi Katchin from a wave of his hand. *'Divination' – With a crystal ball in hand, the Great Priest can witness any event happening any of the universes. Voice actor *'Japanese: Masaya Takatsuka' *'English: ''TBA' Trivia *The Great Priest is the only angel to be shown without a staff. Furthermore, his halo stands at the back of his head instead of being around his neck. Gallery References es:Gran Sacerdote pl:Daishinkan ca:Gran Sacerdot Category:Characters Category:Males Category:DBS Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Deities Category:Martial Artists Category:Angels Category:Fathers Category:Characters who can fly